Blue Bird
[[Archivo:GUMI.full.73006.jpg|thumb|300px|Blue Bird ilustrada por Renge]]Blue Bird (Pájaro Azul) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 27 de junio de 2009 y actualmente supera las 500 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: GUMI Música y PV: Toku-P Letra: Uryan Ilustración: Renge *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Vocalochu. *Romaji tomado de Vocalolyric. *Traducción por Rin485. Kanji= いつもと同じ　ドアの前で check とりあえずは hmm, all right 時計外し　鏡を見る so 変わらない毎日の routine なにをしたい？　問いかける my self 答えを探す前に 自分らしく踏み出せばいい それが輝き始める start　信じて I just fly to the sky 澄んだ　空の向こうへ 重ねた一歩を確かな力に変えて 遠い　近い　その見えない何かへと 手を伸ばす時　どこかで響く鐘の音 変わる世界　追いかけるの chance すぐそこに　青い鳥 前を向いて　歩き出して so 悩むだけ無駄な energy なにができる？　わからないけど 高く　高く　Hip hip hurrah ! 確かな予感　書き留める words Yes　気付いたの　いつだって Trust my step　届くわ It's just heavenly days 光る　その先にある 目指した未来へ　繋がる扉の鍵は 今はまだ小さな手のひらにひとつ 思い描いた明日を記す　このノート Fly to the sky 澄んだ　空の向こうへ 重ねた一歩を確かな力に変えて 遠い　近い　その見えない何かへと 手を伸ばす時　どこかで響く鐘の音 |-| Romaji= Itsumo to onaji door no mae de check Tori aezu wa hmm, all right Tokei hazushi kagami o miru So kawara nai mainichi no routine Nani o shitai？ toi kakeru my self Kotae o sagasu mae ni Jibun rashiku fumi daseba Sore ga kagayaki hajimeru start shinjite I just fly to the sky sunda sora no muk e Kasaneta ippo o tashika na chikara ni kaete Ti chikai sono mie nai nanika eto Te o nobasu toki dokoka de hibiku kane no oto Kawaru sekai oi kakeru no chance Sugu soko ni aoi tori Mae o muite aruki dashite So nayamu dake muda na energy Nani ga dekiru？ wakara nai kedo Takaku takaku Hip hip hurrah! Tashika na yokan kaki tomeru words Yes kizuita no itsu datte Trust my step todoku wa It's just heavenly days hikaru sono saki ni aru Mezashita mirai e tsunagaru tobira no kagi wa Ima wa mada chsa na te no hira ni hitotsu Omoi egaita ashita o shirusu kono note Fly to the sky sunda sora no muk e Kasaneta ippo o tashika na chikara ni kaete Ti chikai sono mie nai nanika eto Te o nobasu toki dokoka de hibiku kane no oto |-| Español= Siempre reviso por delante de mi puerta y todo parece "hmm" estar bien me quite un reloj y vi en un espejo que ya no tenia la misma rutina ¿Que es lo que quiero hacer? Eso me pregunto yo pero antes de encontrar respuesta sabia que debía un paso adelante dar y si creía el día empezara a brillar tu solo cree y veras Volé al cielo cuando claro era en el otro lado Así otro paso mas se convierte en fuerza positiva y aunque a veces pierdo de vista aquello que quiero al extender mi mano, se oye un bello sonido de campanas El mundo cambia y tengo oportunidad de que esa ave azul vuele otra vez pero al girar y caminar me doy cuenta que Solo he estado gastando energía ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer? Tal vez no lo se pero llegare mas alto Hip hip hurra! si no recuerdo mal son palabras que dicen si tu puedes lograrlo debes de confiar en ti Tu solo cree y veras Solo un día celestial es cuando brilla allá Mi meta es la llave de la puerta conectada al futuro Aun ese sueño en mis manos es tan pequeño Imaginando que este se vuelva realidad Volé al cielo cuando claro era en el otro lado Así otro paso mas se convierte en fuerza positiva y aunque a veces pierdo de vista aquello que quiero al extender mi mano, se oye un bello sonido de campanas Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009